The present invention generally relates to magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus which performs recording and/or reproduction with respect to a magnetic tape so that the magnetic tape has a part where a video signal, an audio signal, and a control signal are all recorded.
In a conventional video signal magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the video signal is recorded on a track which is oblique with respect to the longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape by use of rotary heads, the audio signal is recorded along the longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape on one end edge of the tape by a fixed head, and the control signal is recorded along the longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape on the other end edge of the tape by a fixed head, and these signals are reproduced upon reproduction. Accordingly, the conventional magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus had various disadvantages described below.
(1) The utilization efficiency of the magnetic tape is low, since the video signal, the audio signal, and the control signal are respectively recorded on tracks exclusively for these signals.
(2) The number of parts required is large, since the video, audio, and control signals are respectively recorded and reproduced by magnetic heads exclusively for these signals. Moreover, the travelling path of the magnetic tape is restricted by the positions of the fixed heads.
(3) The audio and control signals are respectively recorded on edges of the magnetic tape. However, fine recording and reproduction cannot be performed with respect to the edges of the magnetic tape, because the magnetic surface at the edges of the magnetic tape is easily damaged, and moreover, due to expansion and contraction at the edges of the magnetic tape, unevenness of the travelling surface at the edges of the magnetic tape, and the like. Especially when dropouts are introduced in the control signal, this may cause a very serious problem in the control system.
(4) The recording and reproducing characteristics are determined by the travelling speed of the magnetic tape, since the audio signal is recorded by the fixed head. The degradation introduced in the reproduced sound quality becomes conspicuous, especially when the format of the apparatus is set to drive the magnetic tape at a low speed.
The above disadvantages (1) through (4) give rise to serious problems when an attempt is made to miniaturize the magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, to perform recording and/or reproduction with respect to a miniaturized magnetic tape cassette in order to record and/or reproduce the video, audio, and control signals with high efficiency and characteristics.